Multiplayer
by whitetyger123
Summary: Mello meets an interesting person on an online MMORPG. Also, he gets a geeky roommate. Rated for language, and some jokes. R&R please!
1. Dragons of Gyran

**Dragons of Gyran**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, the ending would have been way better.**

**So, this story is about how Matt and Mello meet, become friends, and eventually more. I hope most, if not all, chapters will have humor in them, but so far all I know is what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**I will avoid saying their actual ages, because in reality they would probably be like 13 and 12 when this happened, and I want them to be older, but that interferes with the timeline. Oh well, what can you do? That's another thing I would change about Death Note if I had written it. I would have had Mello leave Wammy's when he was at least 17.**

For once, Mello was finished his homework with time to spare. He had even gone over it. So, he was bored.

He decided to go surf the internet. Why do they call it surf the internet anyway? To make fat geeks feel like they are exercising? He found a free multiplayer game called Dragons of Gyran and decided to check it out.

Registration. Are you over 18 years of age?

... Yes.

Name – Mello

Last Name –

'Damn! What do I put for that?'

Smith

Character type – Elf

Type of Elf – Dark Elf

Hair – Blond

Colour of cloak – Black

Screen Name – BestDarkElfEver

After many more seemingly useless questions, Mello was in. The game gave him 200 points for joining. It asked if he would like to battle monsters to get more points, so he agreed.

Within five minutes, he was level 3 and had 782 points. He kept telling himself it would get harder.

He ran into other players. Some of them offered to sell him things, others wanted to fight him. After a quick look at their levels, he tried his best to get out of any fights. He would have surely lost.

He went into the Elvin Pub to refill his health. While there, he met an interesting Elf. He had red hair, and wasn't talking to anyone. Everyone else in the pub was with someone, sharing information and cheat codes, but not this guy. So Mello decided to talk to him.

_BestDarkElfEver – Hey_

_GamerTillDeath – Hey_

_BestDarkElfEver – What's up?_

_GamerTillDeath – Not much. Just playing_

_BestDarkElfEver – Cool._

_GamerTillDeath – So, why are you talking to me?_

_BestDarkElfEver – I have no clue. Lol, maybe I thought you were hot._

_GamerTillDeath – Gay_

_BestDarkElfEver – It was a joke! And, we're on the internet, so I could be a girl for all you know. Or maybe I _am_ gay!_

_GamerTillDeath – Ya, I've met a lot of gay guys on this thing. How long have you been playing?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Just started today. I was finished my homework, so I had nothing to do._

_GamerTillDeath – Homework?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, o wait, fuck! I'm supposed to be over 18!_

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, don't worry about it. I'm under 18, too._

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, how do you know I'm actually under 18? Maybe I'm a 30 year old pedophile looking for 6 year olds._

_GamerTilldDeath – Then you would have to be really stupid. First, I'm not 6. Second, if you were looking for 6 year olds, why would you be on a site that's 18 and over?_

_BestDarkElfEver - ... good point._

_GamerTillDeath – I have those. Anyway, I have to go._

_BestDarkElfEver – What, trying to blow me off?_

_GamerTillDeath – Nope. To show it to you, wanna meet here tomorrow, around 7?_

Mello smiled. Maybe this game could be fun, after all.

_BestDarkElfEver – Sure. Will it be, like, a cyber-date? Is that like cyber-sex?_

_GamerTillDeath – I knew you were gay. See you then._

Well, he was interesting. He seemed smart, for some reason, like he knew what he was doing. He must have been quite a geek, because his level was 346, but he seemed like a cool one. Wow, a cool geek. There's an oxymoron for you.

Mello would defiantly be logging on tomorrow.

.oOo.

He wasn't paying attention to class all day. All he was thinking about was talking to GamerTillDeath again. He was interesting. Most of the kids in Wammy's were dull, even if they _were_ geniuses. Considering they were all stupid compared to him. Excluding Near, of course.

The day dragged on. He did his best to finish all his homework in class, but he still had a good chunk to do.

When Mello went to the dinning hall, he didn't sit at his normal table. He sat alone, so that he could choke down his food as fast as he could. He tried his best to hide, and half succeeded. Only one of his friends saw him. Kat was his age, with brown hair and black eyes. They had been friends ever since Mello came to Wammy's.

She almost waved at him, but he put a finger to his lips. Kat got the hint and didn't let anyone know he was ditching them for the day.

Rushing to his room and finishing his homework as fast as he could, Mello still just finished when 7 O'clock came around.

He logged on and went to the same bar. He didn't see GamerTillDeath, but he decided to wait for a few minutes.

_GamerTillDeath – Awww... you waited for me? That's so sweet._

Mello turned around and saw the red-headed figure. He looked exactly the same as he did last time. Of course he would, it was a game!

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, I just couldn't wait to see your beautiful pixilated face again._

Why was he flirting with this guy he had never met?

_GamerTillDeath – And here I was, worried you wouldn't show._

_BestDarkElfEver – Hey, who was the one that was late?_

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, sorry. Mom was throwing a fit. I mean, how was I supposed to know that she actually wanted me to do my homework?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Oh, you live with your mom?_

_GamerTillDeath – Ya, don't you? I thought you were under 18?_

Mello sat back, thinking up an answer. Should he tell him he lived in an orphanage for geniuses? Well, he could just leave out the geniuses part... but then he would probably think he was weird, wouldn't he? Mello had no clue; he had never really spoken to anyone outside any of the orphanages he had been to.

_GamerTillDeath – You still there?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, just talking to my friend on the phone. No, I live with my dad, actually._

_GamerTillDeath – Ouch, they're separated? Sorry._

Should he keep on lying? What if he found out?

Wait, this is the internet... how could he find out?

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, but it's no big deal. Happened a long time ago, so I'm over it._

_GamerTillDeath – Oh, ok then. So, any gay lovers lately?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Only you, sweetie._

Why was he _still_ flirting with him? He was sure that if they could, his character would have winked with that last comment!

_GamerTillDeath – How do you know I'm not taken already?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Are you? By who?_

_GamerTillDeath – Apparently by you. Lol._

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, and you said _I_ was the gay one? _

_GamerTillDeath – You called me sweetie! _

A lot of mindless flirting continued. It was all for fun, and even if it wasn't, the internet made it so that it didn't matter!

_GamerTillDeath – So, are you a virgin?_

Mello was surprised by the question. It had come from no where. But, he answered it honestly.

_BestDarkElfEver – No. But, it wasn't as good as I thought it would be._

_GamerTillDeath – Were you doing it right?_

_BestDarkElfEver – She sure said so._

_GamerTillDeath – She? Well, no wonder! You're gay, so you have to do it with a guy! Lol_

_BestDarkElfEver – That must have been my mistake. So how about you? You a virgin?_

_GamerTillDeath - ;) Nope_

_BestDarkElfEver – How many girls?_

_GamerTillDeath – gulp, um, only one...__girl__..._

_BestDarkElfEver – Only one __girl__? So you're bi?_

_GamerTillDeath – No, I'm gay. Except for when I'm drunk, apparently. That's what happened with the girl. I hope you're not creeped out, or anything. _

_BestDarkElfEver – No, I'm not homophobic. And it's better to know now than if we, like, meet or anything._

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, you wanna meet?_

_BestDarkElfEver – IDK, I'm just saying IF_

Damn, what was he doing? He was saying that he might want to meet a gay guy who he met on the internet, and who he had been flirting with!

Mello looked at the clock and groaned. Midnight already!

_BestDarkElfEver – K, well I have to go. It's midnight where I am._

_GamerTillDeath – Ya, here too. Kk, want to meet tomorrow, same time, same place?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Love to. Until then, I'll see you in my dreams!_

_GamerTillDeath – Are you sure I'm the only gay guy here?_

**So, I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'm not going to tell you who the mystery gamer is. If you can't figure it out, then there's no help for you. It should be really obvious.**

**Anyway, sorry for anything about the RRPG that may seam weird. I don't really play these games, so the accuracy might be off, no matter how much schoolgirl-cheesesculpture helps me.**

**But, I'm going to do some research on Runescape, so wish me luck!**


	2. Fight!

**Fight!**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own Death Note. But I **_**do**_** own Dragons of Gyran, because as far as I know, no such website exists. And it shouldn't, considering that the name Gyran was made up by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. **

**So don't get all angry at me because you looked it up and it wasn't there. It's not my fault! Don't kill me!**

Mello went on the next night. GamerTillDeath wasn't there, again, so he just did some homework while waiting.

He was half way done, and GamerTillDeath still hadn't logged on. 'He stood me up!' Man, he sounded like an annoying girlfriend. It's not like they were dating or something, so why should he care?

Mello told himself that it didn't matter. He went back to playing as if nothing had happened. He slayed dragons, and took on every single red-headed player he found. He didn't like the guy, he kept telling himself. If he liked him, then why would he be killing players that looked like him? Or at least _trying_ to kill them.

The next night at 7, he went back to the bar. If GamerTillDeath was there, he was going to give him a piece of his mind!

That is the reason he logged on every night after that, too. But the looser wasn't on at all!

After a few weeks, Mello's temper died down. Maybe it was him. Did he say something to offend him? Maybe GamerTillDeath was afraid that Mello was scared off by the fact that he was gay? The possibilities were endless about how many ways Mello could offend or scare someone off.

.oOo.

'**Mello to the office! Mello to the office!'**

Mello was a little curious when he was called to the office, but it wasn't like it had never happened before.

When he got there, the secretary told him to go see Roger. When he entered, there was the old, graying man. Standing beside him was a boy, about Mello's age, with red hair and a striped shirt. His face was expressionless.

'Mello, I want you to meet Matt. He will be your new roommate.'

'Fuck.' Mello said under his voice. He had figured it was just a matter of time before it happened. He turned around to leave. Just because it was bound to happen sometime didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

Roger took his leaving the wrong way. 'Good idea! You can show him around! Don't worry about moving him in, it will be taken care of.'

Most of the kids at Wammy's had roommates. Mello had managed to escape so far on account of him being second. Near would probably _never_ have a roommate.

He realized that the Matt kid was following him. He sighed. He had to live with this guy, so he might as well give him a tour. 'Bathroom. Cafeteria. That's pretty much all you need to know.' It wasn't like he was going to take an hour to tell him where all the classrooms were. By the looks of him, he would probably forget anyway. So, he went to go eat something.

He left Matt to fend for himself. He would probably just go sit by himself, anyway.

Mello sat beside Kat. 'Long time no see.'

'Huh?'

'Usually, you sit by yourself, scarf down food, and shut yourself in your room for the rest of the night.'

Mello decided to avoid the subject. 'Can we actually tell what we're eating today?'

Kat's eyes shrunk. She knew he was avoiding it, but was interrupted. 'Hey, Mello, who is the hot guy you came in with?' Asked Mary.

Mello swore under his breath. 'My new roommate.'

They laughed at him. 'Mello finally has a roommate!'

Brianna and Katie, two lesbians that were also roommates, said 'You never know. Maybe you two will hit it off, like we did!'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'I _really_ doubt it.'

The rest of supper went like this. It was pretty normal. After, he went to his room to find Matt already there, on the computer.

Without a word to his new roommate, Mello logged on to Dragons of Gyran. He went, like always, to the bar.

GamerTillDeath was there.

Mello instantly went to talk to him, but Gamer got in the first comment.

_GamerTillDeath – Hey, I'm so sorry about not being here! I had major family issues._

Well, at least he had an excuse.

_BestDarkElfEver – It's ok. What, did someone die or something? Lol._

_GamerTillDeath – Ya_

Mello stifled a gasp; he didn't want Matt to hear him. He had just been joking!

_BestDarkElfEver – Fuck, dude, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it_

_GamerTillDeath – Haha, jk. I so got you!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Oh man, I am so gonna kill you._

_GamerTillDeath – Trust me, if you're just level 5, you don't want to battle me._

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, at least I'm not as big a geek as you, lol._

_GamerTillDeath – On here, we are all equal._

_BestDarkElfEver – That sounds like it's from Star Wars. Luke I am your father._

_GamerTillDeath – Maybe it is!_

Mello didn't care anymore that Gamer had been away. It was still fun just talking to him.

_BestDarkElfEver – Of course you would know, geek._

_GamerTillDeath – Hey, I only watch porn. Lol, jk_

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, I always thought there was something going on with Luke and Hans Solo, myself._

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, I bet there is._

Just then, a really slutty looking Witch came up to us. Her shirt was bright red, and only barely covered her boobs. Her mini-skirt also didn't leave much to the virtual imagination.

_DareMe – Hey, guys._

_GamerTillDeath – What the fuck do you want?_

_DareMe – I just wanted to talk._

_BestDarkElfEver – Sure, by the looks of what your character is wearing, I can totally tell that all you want to do is talk._

_DareMe – What, don't you like it?_

Just then, two Warriors joined. I didn't know how they had made their characters have such big muscles, but they did. This game had apparently every type of social group.

The bigger of the two spoke.

_BetterThenU – Hey, DareMe, can't you see that they're gay?_

Mello rolled his eyes when he saw the guys name. He should have used _than_, not then, and why couldn't he just spell out you instead of just U? Probably couldn't spell the long form, the idiot.

_BestDarkElfEver – Oh, we're the gay ones, when you two have matching shirts?_

If it's possible for a character to look pissed off, this one did. It was priceless.

Then the guy challenged him to a duel. Mello took a quick glance at his level, sure it had to be low. He was surprised to see that it was 126. How had an idiot like him managed that? His friend was only 18, though, so that made him feel a little better.

GamerTillDeath suggested a team fight, to which Mello readily agreed. Not that he minded dying, it was just that he didn't want to be killed by these two guys that probably had bigger shoe size than I.Q.'s. He was sure that the 326 level of Gamer could beat the 126 level of BetterThenU and his friend.

GamerTillDeath had the first turn. He started off by chopping the friends head off. It magically grew back, but his HP was down by a third. Mello saw Gamer's strategy; if they got rid of the weakest first, there would be one less person to attack them.

Unfortunately, BetterThenU thought of this, too. He took his fire sword and stabbed Mello. He sighed with relief. Just the other day he had gotten armor that was made for fire attacks, so he only lost 28 HP.

It was Mello's turn now, so he used a magic attack on the friend. Mello being only level 5, the friend only lost 8 HP. And then it was his turn, and he attacked Mello.

He didn't use fire, so Mello lost 59 HP. 'Fuck.' He only had 102 HP left.

GamerTillDeath killed the friend on his next turn. Unfortunately, BetterThenU could learn better than spell. He didn't use fire to attack this time. When the smoke settled, Mello's HP was down to 3.

GamerTillDeath couldn't do anything about Mello's low Heath Points. So, him dying in the next round was pretty inevitable. He was reborn in the hospital, like always, with only his sword and armor.

Mello ran through town as fast as he could. When he got back, GamerTillDeath and BetterThenU were still fighting. Mello couldn't join in, so all he did was get back his stuff from his tombstone and sit and watch. He saw his corpse had already started decaying, as it slowly grew transparent.

He saw the friend near them, doing the exact same as him. He decided to go up to the guy.

_BestDarkElfEver – Who do you think will win?_

_Squire – Probly ur BF_

Mello rolled his eyes. Great, another grammatical terrorist.

_BestDarkElfEver – He's not my boyfriend._

_Squire – Ya, shure, whatev. U probly want him 2 B, U fuckn homo._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ok, did you ever even go to school? It's sure, whatever. You probably want him to be, you fucking homo. And I'm not gay._

_Squire – Whatev. Bi, then._

_BestDarkElfEver – How much effort is it to just add an ER at the end? And we're just friends._

Mello was ready to kill this guy, so it was a good thing that GamerTillDeath had just kicked BetterThenU's butt. He picked up his bones and walked over to Mello.

_GamerTillDeath – Let's get out of here. These guys make my head hurt with their stupidity._

_DareMe – Wow, I've never had _4 _guys fight over me B4_

_BestDarkElfEver – Trust me, it had nothing to do with you._

Mello and Gamer left and went on a hill overlooking the city. Had it been real life, you might have even said it was romantic. Of course, then Mello would run away screaming because he hated anything romantic.

_GamerTillDeath – I really hate that bar._

_BestDarkElfEver – Then why don't we meet here from now on?_

_GamerTillDeath – Sure. No homophobic body-builder guys here._

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, are you saying I'm not buff?_

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, no, to tell you the truth, your skinny elf form could be pushed over by the breath of a pixilated beetle._

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, that's only my cyber self. The real me is better, I promise._

_GamerTillDeath – Lol, I'm sure all the girls are in love with you._

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, well of course. But I'm saving myself for you, hun._

**Ok, so that's the end of the second chapter! Just to let everyone know, I have given up Runescape. My computer is slow, and the learning and everything was getting boring. So far, I've only battled a troll. But, I have learnt much (hardly anything) and for everything else I can fake it (plead with schoolgirl-cheesesculpture to help me so my readers don't kill me).**

**I liked writing the part with the girl, cause in my mind it was Misa. Hehe!**

**So, if you have any tips on how to make Dragons of Gyran more RRPG-like, feel free to click the little GO button on the bottom Left corner of your screen and leave me a review saying things from your RRPG experiences that would make this better for all readers involved.**

**Until next time, I lurve you all!**


	3. Jokes and Kissing

**Jokes and Kissing**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Death Note, still owning Dragons of Gyran. Yuppie!**

**Ok, so the title isn't really mysterious or anything, but I still hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

'What the fuck do you want?'

Matt raised an eyebrow. 'Nothing.'

'Then why are you here?'

'This is my class, and this is the only seat.'

Mello glared at his new roommate and looked around. He was right; this _was_ the only seat. He scanned the room again. Spotting his target, he started walking. 'Greg.'

The small boy jumped. He was scared of Mello, and rightly so. 'Wh-wh-what is it?'

'Get your shit. You're sitting beside me.'

Greg quickly stuffed his papers in his bag and moved over to the free seat beside Mello. He knew that if he had said no, Mello would have done it for him.

Matt took Greg's spot, on the other side of the room. Mello looked at Greg. He never remembered actually talking to the boy before, but considering the level of discomfort he looked to be in, he must have bullied him once or twice.

'Hey, I'm sorry for what I did to you, Greg.'

Greg looked down. Mello had an urge to slam his head into the table but restrained himself. It was a big class, but if the teacher noticed that Greg wasn't in his proper seat he would move him. And that meant that Matt would come back. Mello was sure that smashing Greg's head would attract attention. So he was nice.

'It's ok, it was a long time ago. Almost a year since the last time.' Greg mumbled.

Mello smiled. This was way better than dealing with the red-headed geek. It seemed all that he did was play games. Even now he had a PSP under his desk.

.oOo.

_BestDarkElfEver – Nice cape._

_Gamertilldeath – Thanks. I thought I would dress up._

_BestDarkElfEver – I dressed up, too. I'm wearing a white belt._

_Gamertilldeath – Wow, not black?_

_BestDarkElfEver – I know, it's amazing._

_Gamertilldeath – So, do you wear this much black usually?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, without the white belt._

_Gamertilldeath – Cool. I know someone who wears a lot of black._

_BestDarkElfEver – So do I_

_Gamertilldeath – Oh ya? Who?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Me_

_Gamertilldeath – Lol, nice._

_BestDarkElfEver – I know I am. Wanna hear a joke?_

_Gamertilldeath – You know I do_

_BestDarkElfEver – What would it take to reunite the Beatles?_

_Gamertilldeath – I'm stumped._

_BestDarkElfEver – Two more bullets._

Mello heard Matt on the other side of the room laugh at something. He was on the laptop again. Probably looking at porn or something, the geek.

_Gamertilldeath – Lol! That's so bad, but hilarious!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Now you think of one._

_Gamertilldeath – Kk, let me think..._

_Gamertilldeath – K, I got one_

_little boy : mummy is god a girl or a boy?_

mummy: why god is both girl and boy

little boy: mummy is god black or white?

mummy: why god is both black and white

little boy: mummy is god gay or strait?

mummy: why god is both gay and strait

little boy: mummy is god Michael Jackson?

_BestDarkElfEver – Lol! K, here's another one._

_This newly wed couple were on there honey moon and where about to have sex:_

Wife: before we do this I have something I have to tell you.

Husband: we're married now, you can tell me anything.

Wife: I'm flat chested.

Husband: I don't believe you... prove it.

So she takes off her shirt.

Husband: holy shit I never seen a smaller chest, but I have something I have to tell you too.

Wife: we're married now you can tell me anything.

Husband: I'm "weighed like a baby".

Wife: I don't believe you, prove it.

So he takes off his pants.

Wife: I thought u said you were weighed like a baby?!

Husband: I am, 6lbs 7ounces!

_Gamertilldeath - A professor of mathematics sent a fax to his wife. It read:_

"Dear wife, You must realize that you are 54 years old and I have certain needs which you are no longer able to satisfy. I am otherwise happy with you as a wife, and I sincerely hope you will not be hurt or offended to learn that by the time you receive this letter, I will be at the Grand Hotel with my 18-year-old teaching assistant. I'll be home before midnight. - Your Husband"

When he arrived at the hotel, there was a faxed letter waiting for him that read as follows:

"Dear Husband. You too are 54 years old, and by the time you receive this, I will be at the Breakwater Hotel with the 18-year-old pool boy. Being the brilliant mathematician that you are, you can easily appreciate the fact that 18 goes into 54 a lot more times than 54 goes into 18. Don't wait up."

_BestDarkElfEver - Seems God was just about done creating the universe, but he had two things left in his bag of creations, so he decided to split them between Adam and Eve. He told the couple that one of the things he had to give away was the ability to stand up while urinating._

"It's a very handy thing" God told the couple, "and I was wondering if either one of you wanted that ability."

Adam jumped up and blurted "Oh, give that to me! I'd love to be able to do that. It seems the sort of thing a man would do. Please give me that ability. It'd be so great. When I'm working in the garden or naming the animals, I could just stand there and let fly. It'd be sooo cool. I could write my name in the sand. Please, God, let it be me you give the gift to, let me stand to pee, oh please."

Eve just smiled and said that if Adam really wanted that so bad that he should have it. It seemed to be the sort of thing that would make Adam really happy, and she didn't mind if Adam were the one to get this ability. Adam was happy, and proceeded to wash down the bark of the nearest tree, laughing with glee all the while.

"Fine", God said, looking back into his bag of leftovers. "What's left here?" "Oh, yes. Multiple orgasms."

_Gamertilldeath – Lol, I've heard that one before. K, I'm gonna go to bed. It's midnight._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, same. I guess we're in the same time zone._

_Gamertilldeath – Ya, I guess we are. England?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya. _

_Gamertilldeath – Lol, maybe we know each other!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, doubt it. I don't make friends with geeks._

_Gamertilldeath – Hey, you're on this site, so you're a geek as well._

_BestDarkElfEver – I guess. Anyway, night!_

_Gamertilldeath – Talk tomorrow._

Mello logged off and went to the bathroom to change. He hated having a roommate.

When he returned, he saw that Matt was in bed.

.oOo.

'That fucker!' Mello yelled when his retinas sent the image to his brain and his brain had time to interpret what he was seeing and sending it to his mouth.

Kat looked at him. 'Who are you fucking?'

'Haha, funny.' Mello said, his voice devoid of any humor. 'Matt is fucking talking to that prick, Near!' His roommate was associating with his enemy! And Near was actually paying attention! What was wrong with him? He never paid anyone attention, so why was he paying attention to his slacker roommate? It made no sense!

He walked over there. Near looked up, face totally emotionless, as usual. 'Good morning, Mello.' As usual, he didn't use the Hello Mello joke.

And, also as usual, Mello completely ignored the polite greeting. 'Why the hell are you talking to him?'

Near blinked. Don't take this as a sign that he was surprised. He was simply in need of wetting his eyes. 'He is interesting.'

'What the fuck does that mean? I'm not interesting?' Mello stormed. Normal people would back off now, but not Near. And Matt just continued playing his PSP beside all of Nears toys.

'Did I say you were not interesting?'

'Well, no, but...'

'Then why would you assume that I considered you uninteresting?'

'You said he was interesting...'

'And he is. I find him intelligent, and I believe he will take Brenda's place in the rankings.'

Brenda was right after Mello. Near was saying that Matt was better than Brenda? Mello seethed with anger. That geek was never going to get that close.

'Don't make me laugh, Near. He never pays attention in class. He never pays attention to anything that isn't some form of computer! How could he get that far?'

'Wow, it seems that you pay a lot of attention to what he is doing.'

Afterwards, almost everyone present would describe the next sound that came out of Mello's mouth as a hiss. But, they would never say so to his face, for fear that he would kill them for even suggesting he was anything like a cat.

He walked away, grabbing Kat and dragging her along with him.

When he finally stopped, she laughed. 'Do you know what you remind me of when you talk to Near?'

'What?' Mello knew that he wasn't going to like her next answer.

'Like a ten year old boy with a crush.'

He was right. He didn't like it. 'I'm not ten, and I don't have a crush.'

'Oh, come on! You were jealous that he was talking to Matt and not you!'

Mello glared at her, but she didn't get the hint. She was probably the only person alive that wouldn't back down in front of an angry Mello, excluding Near.

'Or maybe you were jealous that Matt was talking to Near? Do you like Matt? I bet you do! And you're in the same room with him all night... Oh wait! I got it! You two had kinky yaoi sex last night but don't want anyone to think you're gay, so you guys pretend that you hate each other! I should have sensed the sexual tension before, but now it's _so_ obvious that...'

Kat couldn't continue, because there seemed to be a rather insistent object covering her mouth. Then she felt a tongue run across her lips, asking entry.

It's not like her and Mello had never kissed before, but it had been a while. But, they soon got back to old ways when her lips parted and his tongue slipped in.

Mello pinned her against the wall, and as quickly as it started he pulled away and smiled. 'Now, if I was gay, would I do that?'

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. 'Idiot. You always take everything so seriously. I was just joking!'

'I just wanted to show you that I'm not gay!'

'I believe you when you tell me, you know.'

.oOo.

_Gamertilldeath – I wish the real world was this peaceful._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya. Well, I'm sure there is someplace. There must be._

_Gamertilldeath – Haha, ya, but it's probably in Canada or something!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya, probably. So, what did you do today?_

_Gamertilldeath – Killed a mother dragon. The hardest to kill. Found those guys that we fought yesterday, and killed them again. Came here. Met up with you._

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, no, I mean in real life! Do you have a real life?_

_Gamertilldeath – More of one than you'll ever have._

_BestDarkElfEver – Lol, stop changing the subject!_

_Gamertilldeath – Well, it's Saturday, so I mostly just played various games. I spoke to this kid for a bit, but that's it. How about you?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Made out with a chick._

_Gamertilldeath – What? You cheated on me? Lol_

_BestDarkElfEver – I would never do that. I was just trying to get her to do a threesome with us! Lol_

_Gamertilldeath – (gasp) with a girl? Eww!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha, well you should be used to them. You usually end up being the girl!_

_Gamertilldeath – (wink) Only sometimes._

**So, I officially have no clue where that kiss came from. It was like my hands had been dismembered and enchanted to stay alive and type. But, I hope you all liked it! Maybe enough to review...?**


	4. Meeting

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny! Lol, when I said that, I just thought of that song called Don't call me baby, you know the part where it's like You don't know me you don't know me you don't know me? Well, if you have any clue what I'm talking about, then I subbed in you don't know me with me no owny. If you don't know what I'm talking about (which most people don't) then don't worry!**

_GamerTillDeath – Hey, since we both live in England... do you think you would want to... meet sometime?_

_BestDarkElfEver – Face to face?_

_GamerTillDeath – Ya!_

_BestDarkElfEver – Sure. But I don't get a day off for a while..._

_GamerTillDeath – Ya, me neither, now that you mention it._

_BestDarkElfEver – I think I have a Friday off next month... the 12, I think._

_GamerTillDeath – I'll just check the schedule, one second..._

Mello waited eagerly. They might actually meet! But he wasn't sure if the orphanage had the same days off as public schools.

_GamerTillDeath – Cool! I have a day off on the same day!_

_BestDarkElfEver – That's awesome! So, where should we meet?_

_GamerTillDeath – Someplace public in case you're gonna rape me..._

_BestDarkElfEver – You would like it._

_GamerTillDeath – I don't like rape! Now, bondage is a whole nother matter..._

_BestDarkElfEver – Do you know the Wal-Mart? In London? _**(A/N I live in Canada, so I'm not sure if there are Wal-Marts in London. If there isn't, sorry)**

_GamerTillDeath – Ya, I used to go there all the time._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ok, so we can meet there._

_GamerTillDeath – I will finally get to see the face of my beloved! Lol, jk._

_BestDarkElfEver – I vow not to breathe until we meet!_

_GamerTillDeath – It's three weeks away, you should probably breathe._

.oOo.

'Ok, so don't forget that for homework, you have to do page 37, questions 18-56. You may leave.' The class got up at the same time, like a school of fish. 'Oh, and Mello, I would like to speak with you for a moment.'

Mello stayed behind. 'Ya?'

'Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your scores the last test. Second in the class!'

Mello tried to hide his disappointment. Of course he was second; he was always second. He waited for the teacher to get to what was on his mind.

'Um... you know your roommate? Matt?'

'Ya, I kinda have to know him, considering I live in the same room as him.'

'Right. Well, as you may or may not have noticed, he doesn't pay much attention in class. And, this is a rather difficult subject if you don't pay attention. And, next week is the exam for it, and if he doesn't pass it, he fails the class...'

Mello could already see where this was going. 'You want me to tutor him.'

The teacher gave a sigh of relief. 'Yes.'

'Why don't you get the best in the class do it?'

'Near is good at class, but not very sociable. I thought you would be better.'

'Whatever.'

'So, will you do it?'

'You wouldn't stop pestering me if I didn't.'

.oOo.

Mello walked into the room. Matt was on his laptop.

Mello walked over to him and slammed down the lid. 'Hey!' Mat protested.

'I have to tutor you for math.'

.oOo.

'So you take X and...'

'And put it over here. You don't have to go step by step. I understand.'

Mello rolled his eyes. 'If you understand, then why don't you have any work here?'

'I have the answer.'

'Ya, but where is the work?'

'The work is a waist of time. I got the answer in my head, so why bother putting all the work down?' Matt looked longingly at his computer. Mello did the same. It was almost seven O'clock.

'You put down the work incase you make a mistake.'

'Did I get the right answer?'

'Well, ya, but...'

'Then it doesn't matter. I understand all this; you don't need to tutor me!'

'If you understand it, then why are you almost failing?'

'Almost. Almost failing. The reason I'm not failing is because I make up for it with tests. I don't need help.'

And with that he went to his laptop and ignored Mello. Mello gave up and went to his own laptop. It was now seven, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna waist time tutoring his lame-ass roommate when he could be talking to GamerTillDeath.

Mello got there before Gamertilldeath. He waited.

_BetterThenU – Hey, don't have your boyfriend here to protect you?_

Mello swore. It was the big guy again!

_BestDarkElfEver – Ok, one, he's not my boyfriend. Two, why should I be afraid of you? It's just a game!_

_BetterThenU – Because I rule this game._

_BestDarkElfEver – Whatever. Just kill me already so I can get away from your horrible face._

The idiot complied. Mello's screen went black, and the next thing he knew he was in the hospital. He teleported to the hill to get the stuff from his grave stone, and GamerTillDeath was there.

_GamerTillDeath – I was worried when I saw your grave stone. I thought I would never see you again! How would I be able to go on? Lol_

_BestDarkElfEver – Haha. You would have to kill yourself. It would be unavoidable. Lol_

_GamerTillDeath – Man, you need to move up a couple levels. You're way too weak._

_BestDarkElfEver – Well, it doesn't look like you have moved levels since we started talking, either._

_GamerTillDeath – Haha, good point._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ya. So, are you exited to meet face to face?_

_GamerTillDeath – I can't wait! My life is kinda boring right now, so that should liven things up!_

.oOo.

How Mello managed waiting three weeks, he would never know. But he did it.

It was finally the day. He was finally going to meet GamerTillDeath. It was strange that they didn't even know each others real name. Of course, Mello wouldn't tell him his _real_ name...

There were two busses that would get him there around the same time. They had almost identical walking time, so it didn't really matter which one he chose.

He left early enough so he wouldn't miss the bus, even if it was early. There were a lot of kids going out, so he didn't look suspicious. He saw Kat, but couldn't get to her before she disappeared. He also saw Matt heading out. That was surprising, since Mello had assumed that he never left. Oh well; nothing would get his spirits down today.

He didn't even stop to wonder why he was so excited to meet him. He was interesting, sure, but he had said a lot of things that he normally wouldn't because it was just over the internet. He had even told him lies. But he just told himself that his life right now sucked, and he needed someone to make it better.

He was anxious for the bus ride to be over. It was so slow! Why did the driver have to stop for everyone? Why couldn't he just run a few red lights?

When it finally stopped at Wal-Mart, he practically ran to the doors. He was surprised when he saw Matt, but quickly realized why he had gone out that day. He probably needed a new game or something.

Gamer had told him to go to the kids section. When he asked why, he said 'Maybe there will be some sex toys hidden with the kids ones!'

Mello laughed at the memory. He had gotten over the whole flirting thing. It was all just jokes.

He went to the kids section, and realized that there was more than one isle. Which one would he be in? Mello walked down each one. Gamer said he also had red hair, just like his character, and he would probably be the only other person their age there.

Mello came to the last isle. His jaw dropped.

Standing in front of him was... Matt!

'What the fuck are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'But I asked you first!'

'I'm meeting someone.'

Mello knew even before Matt said that. His mind started putting everything together right as he saw him in the isle. Matt was always gamming. He always seemed to be on his laptop when he was talking to GamerTillDeath. He came to Wammy's right when Gamer started talking to him again.

Matt was GamerTillDeath.

Matt apparently realized it to. 'I can't believe it's been you all along!' He sounded pissed. He turned around and left.

Mello was confused. Why was Matt angry? Sure, he hated Matt, but he didn't hate GamerTillDeath. And he actually knew GamerTillDeath's personality. He just hated Matt because he was forced to be his roommate. He didn't actually have a reason to hate him, and it turned out he didn't! They were friends when they were enemies. Now, maybe they could actually get along.

But Matt had left.

Mello went to the McDonalds there and got some food. After that, he took the bus back to Wammy's. He started laughing. He had lied to him about having parents, and Matt had been doing the exact same thing! They were both orphans, so he _had_ to have been lying. Now he didn't have to feel bad about it.

He got back and went to his room, expecting Matt to be there. He still couldn't believe he had been living with this interesting hobby of his and not even know it!

Matt was no where to be found. Mello went on Dragons of Gyran and fought everything he could. By the time Matt came back, he had already achieved level 11.

Matt didn't say a word. All he did was open up his laptop. Mello glanced at the time. Two past seven.

He had a thought. He went to their usual meeting place. He was surprised to see GamerTillDeath there. He looked over at Matt, who glanced at him. So, Mello shrugged and started typing.

_BestDarkElfEver – Hey_

_GamerTillDeath – Hey_

_BestDarkElfEver – So... what did you do today?_

_GamerTillDeath – Went into town for a bit._

_BestDarkElfEver – Ok, cut the crap, Matt. What the hell are you doing?_

_GamerTillDeath – Well, I figured we could just go back to before Wal-Mart. Like things were before._

Mello felt ridiculous, seeing as they were in the same room, but continued playing along.

_BestDarkElfEver – What? You don't know much about actual human relationships, do you?_

_GamerTillDeath – Well, you hate the real me, but on here we're friends. So I thought we could talk on here._

Mello started typing his response, but then decided it was easier to talk. 'Idiot. I hated the _idea_ of you, but I like your actual personality!'

'That makes absolutely no sense.' Matt retorted, forgetting his laptop.

'I hate you because you're my roommate. I hate you because you just irritated me for no reason. But that was because I didn't know you. Now that I know that I've been getting to actually know you, and that we were friends, then we could probably be friends in real life, too.' Mello explained.

Matt blinked. 'You know, I think I might have actually understood that.'

Mello smiled. 'So, friends?'

'Sure.'

They didn't say anything after that. It got really awkward, both remembering all the things they had said to each other on Dragons of Gyran. And, to think, they had been sleeping in the same room!

Matt broke the silence. 'Well, I'm going to go back on the computer.'

'Ya, I'm going to go see Kat.'


	5. Maybe Friends

**Maybe Friends**

**Disclaimer: Matt, Mello, Near, Roger, and Wammy's House all don't belong to me. But Dragons of Gyran Kat, and an awesome lizard do.**

'Kat!' Mello ran up to his friend.

'Hey. What's up?'

'You will never believe it! So, for the last little while, I've been playing this MMORPG, and I kept talking to this guy, so we decided to meet today. It was Matt!'

Kat looked confused. 'Who's Matt?'

'My roommate!'

'Wait, you were playing a geek game?'

'Shut up. But, the point is, now we're friends!'

'You have the weirdest relationships with people ever. I mean, there is Matt, who you hated a little while ago, until you found out that you were actually friends. Then there's Near, who you "hate" even though you get jealous every time he talks to someone. Then there's me, your best friend, who you used to date. And I didn't even mention the part where you and Matt secretly are fucking in the closet...'

'When will you drop that? You're sick, you know that?'

'Yes, I do know that. It's really the reason we're friends.'

'You would like it if me and Matt actually turned out to be gay, wouldn't you?'

'I would also like it if you and Near turned out to be gay. Oh! Or, Matt and Near! Of course, you wouldn't let that happen, so it would have to be the three of you... Threesome!'

Kat saw Matt waking down the hallway. 'Hey, Matt! Over here!'

'What are you _doing_?' Mello asked.

'You said you were friends. I want to talk to him.'

Matt saw her waving like a maniac and Mello trying to hide. He came over rather skeptically. 'Ya?'

'I just wanted to educate you on safe sex. We don't want any STD's going around, do we?'

Mello stared at her in shock. He was speechless, for a couple seconds. Which is actually a record for him. 'What the fuck, Kat? He's only been here for a little while and you're already trying to scare him away? Show a little...'

Matt was laughing. 'You are hilarious when you're angry, Mello.'

This, of course, made Mello even more angry. 'Well, I'm fucking glad you think so, because I'm angry a lot!'

Kat nodded. 'He is.'

'I can see that.' They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, then Matt said, 'Well, it's not like I don't think this is fun, or anything, but I would much rather be playing my games right now.'

He walked off to his and Mello's room. 'Ya, I have a bit of homework to finish off.' Mello said and started off in the same direction.

Kat followed him. 'Oh, and you two going to the same secluded place at the same time isn't suspicious _at all_.'

'Kat, why do you like to torment me?'

'Like? I _love_ to torment you, Melly-Bean.'

Matt looked back at them. 'Melly-Bean? You have a cute pet name for him?'

'Ya.'

'K, then I get to call him Mel.' He smiled and looked to Mello to see his reaction. Mello knew he was just trying to get him angry, so he didn't show it.

'I don't mind.'

In reality, he did mind. He minded a lot. He probably wouldn't have minded if GamerTillDeath called him that, but he minded when Matt called him that. They weren't friends.

No, wait, they were. Mello kept having to remind himself that GamerTillDeath and Matt were one in the same. So, Matt could call him Mel all he wanted.

They got in their room and Matt looked to Mello. 'Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel Mel.'

Mello looked at him in the eye. 'GamerTillDeath GamerTillDeath GamerTillDeath GamerTillDeath GamerTillDeath.'

'What?'

'I have to keep reminding myself that you and me are actually friends. Because I really don't know why we are.'

'Hey, you were the one that wanted to be friends in real life. I offered to be friends on Dragons of Gyran and enemies in real life, but you insisted.'

Mello grudgingly agreed. 'Well, if you call me Mel, I call you Matty.'

'Fine with me, Mel.'

'Fine with me, too, Matty.'

Mello sat down, thinking. He tried his hardest to ignore the fact that for the last couple of weeks he hated this guy, and focused on trying to put GamerTillDeath's face on Matt. When he was thinking about GamerTillDeath, he remembered something. 'Holly crap! That means you're gay!'

Matt looked over and applauded unenthusiastically. 'Good job.'

'Well, Kat was making fun of the fact that she thinks we're secretly dating. But if she ever finds out you're gay, she will have all new reasons to think that we're together!'

'Why should it make a difference? You're not gay.'

'You don't know Kat. She would come up with some scenario where you convince me that I actually am gay and that I like you, and then in the end we would end up having kinky sex in the corner.'

'If we sleep in the same room that has beds, why would we have sex in the _corner_?'

'I don't know. Just don't let her know you're gay, ok?'

Matt smiled. 'Sure.'

.oOo.

'Your roommate's gay.'

Mello spun around to see Kat. His eyes bulged out of his head as he realized what she just said. 'What?!'

'Ya, he won't come out of his room. He's just playing his games.'

Mello gave a sigh of relief. 'Oh, you mean gay as an insult, like stupid or annoying, right?'

'It's not like he's wearing pink and carries a man-purse or anything, so ya, I mean it as an insult. I don't think he's actually gay.' Her eyes lit up. 'Unless he is, and he's just hiding it, because you don't want anyone to know that you're having kinky sex in the corner!'

Mello rolled his eyes. Typical Kat. She even said kinky sex in the corner. 'No.'

She laughed.

Matt came to sit beside them. Kat started eating. 'Queer.'

Matt didn't react, but Mello sure did. 'Queer? Who's queer? No one here is queer, that's for sure! Hahaha!'

Kat raised an eyebrow. 'The food. It's queer.'

Mello closed his eyes. 'Ya, I guess it _is_... strange. I think I saw some of it move.'

.oOo.

Later, Kat came to Matt's and Mello's room to study. Matt was smoking (I know, big surprise).

'Hey, Melly-Bean, you have a fag in your room.'

Mello dropped his chocolate. 'I do _not_! No fag here at all! Nope, not at all!'

'Yes you do. Matt's smoking one.'

If this continued much longer, Mello was going to have a heart attack. It didn't seam like Matt cared at all.

Kat and Matt laughed. Matt looked at her. 'K, this has been fun, but I think it's time we told him.'

'Told me what?' Mello looked up with confusion.

'Mel, I told Kat I'm gay. We've been having fun teasing you.'

'You said you wouldn't tell her!'

Matt gave an "innocent" smile. 'It... slipped out. Don't worry, I also told her that you're straight and that I have no interest in straight guys. I don't like changing people.'

Kat bent down to whisper in Mello's ear. 'But that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it.' Mello glared at her. Well, at least he wouldn't be having any more heart attacks. **(A/N Until he meats Takada!)**

.oOo.

Matt looked up from his gaming. 'You know, that much chocolate is bad for you.'

'I don't eat that much.'

'Liar.'

Mello stopped eating his chocolate (only because he had finished it). 'You should be talking.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean on the game! You lied about your parents.'

'Ya, but at first I told the truth. And you lied to. You said you lived with your dad, and that your parents were separated.'

Mello was confused. 'What do you mean you told me the truth at first? You said you lived with your mom from the beginning.'

Matt lifted an eyebrow. 'I _did_.'

Mello stopped. 'You lived with your mom back then?'

'I lived with both my parents.'

'Oh. Then, what did you tell the truth with at the beginning and then lie about?'

'Someone dying. I said family issues, you joked and were like "What, did someone die?" I said yes, then I said I was joking because I didn't want you to pity me.'

Mello was shocked. Matt's parents had _just_ died? He couldn't believe it! Every other person here had been in the system for at least a year before they came here. But Matt had just come from his house?

Matt was still talking. 'But you lied from the beginning. You said you lived with your dad. At least I mostly told the truth.'

Mello nodded dumbly. Then he awkwardly went over to Matt and put his arm around his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, man.'

Matt shrugged him off. 'What, do you think I'm a girl or something? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm all emotional and shit.'

'Ya, but they were your _parents_, Matt. I don't know much about that subject personally, but in movies people always cry when their parents die.'

'I cried when they died. Now I'm over it. Moving on with my life. I'm not Mail Jeevas any more. Now I'm Matt.'

'What the fuck? You're not supposed to tell me your name!'

Matt shrugged. 'I don't really care. I don't get the point, anyway. It's not like anyone can kill us with our name.' **(A/N Oh, the irony)**

Mello calmed down. He never really got it either. 'Well, since I now know yours, mine is Mihael Keehl. But don't tell anyone!'

Matt laughed. 'What kind of a name is that?'

'Well, it's not like yours is normal, either! I mean, come on, how do you spell it? M-A-L-E G-E-V-E-S-A or whatever?'

'M-A-I-L J-E-E-V-A-S. And what about yours? It must have like a million vowels!'

'Haha, ya, it does have a lot.' We laughed for a while. Maybe we could actually be friends.


	6. Remembering

**Remembering**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, I guess my stomach owns the ice cream I just ate, but that's beside the point!**

**So, I am officially pulling this chapter out of my ass. With the other ones, I may have not known where they were going, but I knew a few things along the way. Not so with this one. But some of my best work has come from having no clue what was happening!**

It was the weekend, finally. Mello was all set on sleeping in today. He was going to do it. He loved sleeping in, and hardly got the chance. So, he was going to sleep in until noon. Maybe even later. It would be great.

Unfortunately, his dreams disagreed.

In his dream, he was in Dragons of Gyran. Everything looked completely fake, except that when he looked at his own hand, it was real.

'Hey!'

He turned around and saw GamerTillDeath. Not Matt, but his character. Then, Gamer lifted a hand and stroked Mello's cheek. What was happening?

Then Kat appeared behind him, saying in a creepy ghost voice, 'Kinky sex in a corner...' over and over again. Then, Gamer kissed him. How could an MMORPG character kiss him, you ask? It was a dream!

Just to make things all the more weirder, the real Matt walked out of no where and started making out with Kat! Mello pushed GamerTillDeath away and walked up to him. 'What are you doing? You're gay! Kiss me instead!'

It was then that Mello woke up. He faintly heard fangirls telling him to back to sleep and finish the dream but ignored them completely. He looked at the clock.

7:35

No sleeping in, then. He was _not_ going back to sleep after that, so he did some homework to keep himself occupied. When Matt woke up, he looked at him but quickly looked away again, memories of the dream floating through his mind. What was wrong with his subconscious? Didn't it know he was straight?

Matt stretched and gave a mall moan. Mello closed his eyes, trying not to visualize anything... not straight. Instead he went on his laptop and immediately looked up Hot Girls. He was most defiantly straight. His subconscious just needed reminding of that fact.

There was a picture of a blond and a red-head making out, so he quickly closed the window. Stupid subconscious! What was wrong with the stupid thing! Chocolate! Chocolate would get his mind off it!

Chocolate in hand, Mello turned to face the object of his dream. His hair was messed up, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his eyes were half closed. Mello waited a few seconds, then decided that the chocolate had defiantly helped. Hardly any un-straight thoughts ran through his mind.

Matt got out of bed and started getting dressed. 'Hey, since it's Saturday, wanna hang out?'

'Can't, made plans with Kat.'

'K.' Matt left it at that. Mello was glad he didn't ask if he could come along. That might cause some problems.

.oOo.

Mello left the room around noon. Matt stayed in the room for a few minutes, but needed to go to the bathroom.

On the way, he ran into Kat. 'Hey. Where's Mello?'

Kat blinked. 'I don't know. He said he was hanging out with you.'

This didn't compute. Oh well, he still played along. 'Ya, we are supposed to, I just can't find him.' This was strange. He wasn't all that surprised he lied to him, cause he has before and they weren't that good of friends yet, but he lied to Kat? Now he just _had_ to find out what was going on.

He went outside and instantly spotted Mello heading down the street. Matt followed at a distance. Then Mello went into a flower shop. Matt lifted an eyebrow. This must have been to throw off any followers, because Mello would never go into a flower shop. Matt waited for him to come back out.

Ten minutes later, he reappeared, holding two bouquets of flowers. This surprised Matt. He actually got flowers? Why would he need flowers? And why two?

He continued following, not going so close that Mello would notice, but not far enough behind that he would lose him. He was very good at following people. How he ever perfected this talent, we will never know, but he was good at following people.

Mello turned into a cemetery. Why was he going there? Maybe he was just passing through; using it as a short cut.

Mello stopped at a head stone. So he was actually here to visit someone's grave...

Suddenly Matt felt like he shouldn't be there. What right did he have to intrude on this? He started leaving, but he stepped on a twig. Fuck!

Mello's head turned and he saw Matt trying to make his getaway. 'What are you doing here?' Mello asked.

Matt quickly looked at him and squatted in front of a headstone. 'Oh, hey Mel. Didn't see you there. I'm just visiting...' He squinted to read the faded name, 'Mary... Quenderton. We went way back, until she died of a... car accident.'

Mello came over to look at the headstone. 'Ya, you must go _way_ back, considering she died in 1972. When were you born, Matt?'

'Oh, wow, this must be a different Mary Quenderton. Hehe. What are the chances?' He looked at Mello, on who's face clearly were the words NOT BYING IT across his forehead. Matt sighed. 'Ok, I was following you, but only because I was concerned! For all I knew, you could have been joining the mob or something! Or the circus, or killing yourself, or something equally as drastic! I mean, I don't mind you lying to me, but when you lied to Kat I knew something was wrong! Speaking of which, I kept up the lie, so you should be thanking me.'

Mello stared blankly. 'Do you normally babble when you're in caught?'

'Ya, most of the time.'

'Whatever.' Mello went back to the headstones he was sitting at and placed the flowers down. Matt went to read what was written.

'They were your parents?'

'Ya. I hardly even remember them, but they died on this day, so every year I come here.' Matt nodded and Mello continued. 'What about your parents? Where are they buried?'

'They were burned. I don't know what happened with the ashes.'

'You don't care?'

'Why should I? It's not like that would bring them back. All it would have is sentimental value, and I don't believe in that.'

They stayed a few more minutes then left. 'Do you miss them?' Mello asked suddenly.

'Sure. They were my parents. I hated them sometimes, but they were still my parents. They put up with me.' He gave a small laugh. Then he punched Mello on the shoulder playfully. 'But if it wasn't for that, we never would have met!'

'We probably would have. We had planned to meet through Dragons of Gyran, so we would have met anyway.'

'I guess we would have. LOL.'

Mello stopped him. 'Did you just say LOL?'

'Ya. Remember, I'm used to talking to people on line. Mostly you.'

They got back to Wammy's and were instantly bombarded by Kat. 'Your first date! Was it all you dreamed it would be? Did Mello treat you right? Did he hold open the door? Did you guys go to the beach? The movies? Did you kiss? Please tell me you kissed?'

'It wasn't a date!'

**Ok, so I'm sorry this is a short chapter! And I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My mom has gotten it into her head that I'm waisting my life on the computer and loosing all my social skills so that I can no longer talk to anyone. Pfft, 10 hours a day on the computer is not waisting my life! And I _do_ talk to my friends... on line. Hey, if it's good enough for Matt, it's good enough for me!**


	7. Birthday

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I own Death Note. Yes, I am lying.**

**Ok, so I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last. And, I actually have a plane for this one! Yay! Oh, and if you haven't heard the song If You Were Gay, look it up on youtube. Any fangirls will love it. And, for anyone else, you should listen to it, too, cause it's hilarious.**

'Why don't you two just start dating? It would save a lot of time, instead of doing the whole "I don't know if he likes me or not" thing.' Kat and Mello were walking down the hallway.

'I don't like him!'

'Shhh... not too loud, he may hear you.'

Mello just kept on walking. 'Kat, I'm not gay. So, please find some other guy to obsess about the fact that you think he's gay, and stop bugging me about it!'

'Mello...' then she started singing, 'If you were gay, that would be ok, I mean cause Hey!'

'Shut up!'

'I'd like you anyway.'

'Go away!'

'Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay.'

'If you sing one more verse of that, I will kill you!'

'Fine! Have it your way! Continue to live in denial. I'll be here, in the realm of actually knowing your sexuality. You should visit sometime.'

'I know my sexuality very well, thank you.' He didn't tell her that his subconscious had doubts.

'So you know you're gay?'

.oOo.

Mello couldn't sleep. Not completely because he was afraid that he would have another dream, but that had something to do with it. It was mostly because he was freezing his ass off. The heater in their room was broken, and it was snowing outside. He was wearing a sweater, sweat pants, and had three blankets, but the cold was still getting in.

He got up and went over to Matt's bed and climbed in without a word to his roommate.

'Mel, what are you doing?'

'It's fucking cold.' It was warmer in Matt's bed, with two bodies instead of one. They both fell asleep easily.

.oOo.

There was a little confusion in the morning as Mello tried to remember why he was pressed against Matt and in his bed. When he remembered, he congratulated his subconscious on not having any weird dreams about that fact. Maybe he was over it. He had only had... four dreams in total. No big deal.

There was no real reason, therefore, to stay in bed with Matt. But, he reasoned, he was warm, so he could stay a little longer. He snuggled closer and fell back asleep.

He dreamt Matt was dying and he was holding him close to his body.

There was blood everywhere. Mello took out a gun and shot Matt's killer. Mello was crying into his hair.

'Mel... I... I love... love... y...' he never finished his sentence. Matt closed his eyes for the last time.

'I love you, too.'

Then Mello woke up. He looked at the gamer, still asleep. Mello put his arm around him and checked his pulse. Defiantly not dead. That was good. He lay back down, with his arm still around Matt, but he didn't go back to sleep. Stupid subconscious.

Mello vowed that the scene he saw in his dream would never happen in real life.

.oOo.

'And he crawled in bed with me!' Matt finished. Kat squealed, and Mello glared. Kat would be talking about that for weeks.

'You liked it!' Mello practically yelled at Matt.

'I liked the warmth, nothing more.'

Mello smiled. 'You're lying. I can tell from your eyes.'

Matt smirked. 'What if I wore sunglasses?'

'I could just look in the sides. Also, sunglasses are inconvenient in the dark.' They all continued eating, until Kat decided to use her mouth for talking.

'So, how was sleeping together? Everything you thought it would be?' Kat laughed as Mello tried to tackle her and Matt held him back. 'Oh, look, you just can't keep your hands off each other!'

Matt and Kat fell down laughing, and everyone in the cafeteria looked at them.

.oOo.

'Matt, what the hell are you wearing?' Mello asked, looking at his roommate.

Matt smiled. 'Goggles. You can't see my eyes, you can't see through the sides, and they're orange, so I can still see in the dark.' He had found them at a garage sale a while ago, and had gotten them because they were free. Now they would actually be used.

'All this because I could tell you were lying?'

'Yup.'

'You're so weird.' Mello lay down on his bed, placing his arms behind his head. He was still trying to figure out his dream. It had seemed so real, even the part when he had said I love you. But, Matt was just his roommate. Why would he be saying I love you to his roommate? Although, compared with his other dreams, this one wasn't that weird. At least they hadn't kissed or anything in this one.

The heater was fixed now, so they wouldn't have to sleep together again. Kat was devastated when she found out. He should make sure she didn't tamper with it.

Speaking of Kat... 'Hey Matty, it's Kat's birthday next week.'

'Really? What are you going to get her?'

'I'm just going to ask her what she wants. Probably a manga, but I don't know which ones she reads.' So they both went to find her to ask what she wanted for her birthday.

'Hmmm... what do I want for my birthday... Well, now that you mention it, I was making a list just yesterday. Now... if only I could remember what was on it.'

Mello sighed. 'Do you remember _anything_ you wanted?'

'Well...' She started taping her finger on the table, looking like she was in deep thought. 'I seem to remember something about two of my guy friends kissing... now, who could ever do that?'

Mello glared at her. 'You can't be serious. I'm _not_ making out with Matt.'

Kat looked at him and smiled. 'You and Matt making out? What a refreshing new concept!'

'Shut up and think of something else you want for your birthday!' Mello practically yelled.

'It's that, or nothing, and if you don't I will never talk to you again. But I'll talk to Matt, because he's gay and I could probably get him together with Near if it didn't work out with you.' Kat sat down on the floor. They were in an empty hallway.

Mello looked to Matt, who shrugged. 'Fine, _one_ kiss on your birthday. That's it. Only one.'

'You want to do it on my birthday? With everyone watching? Probably cameras? Or you could do it right now, in this empty hallway where there isn't even any video cameras.'

Mello considered the situation and decided that it would be best to do it now. He looked at Matt. 'I guess we should just do it here.' He couldn't bring himself to say kiss. Damn, both Kat and his subconscious would have fun with the horror that was about to happen.

'Sure.'

Kat stood up. 'Ok, but here are the guidelines. Making out, not just kissing. Longer than twenty seconds. If you want to make me extremely happy, forty seconds. And, if you want to give me the best present out of anyone, there will be tongue, but that's not necessary. And, if you like it and start dating, then so be it!'

Mello decided this would be a good time to get some glaring in. This situation needed a lot of glaring, so he should start now so he wouldn't be glaring into the night.

He moved closer to Matt. Mello realized he was acting shy, so he took Matt's shoulders and brought their heads together for the kiss. He would kick himself if he was ever caught acting shy. Matt placed his hand on the back of Mello's head and ran it through his hair.

Mello decided that he wanted his present to be the best, so he slid his tongue into Matt's mouth, tasting cigarettes and coffee. Matt gave a feeble attempt at trying to gain dominance, but failed as Mello pinned him against the wall. They might as well give Kat a show!

How long had it been? He hadn't been counting... damn! He had been thinking about how they had kissed in his dreams, comparing them. He should have been counting!

Matt broke the kiss and said in a quiet voice, 'It's been forty seconds.'

Mello moved away quickly and looked at Kat, who was so happy she was practically melting. 'I love you guys! And, did you guys like it? Are you gonna get together? Please tell me you're gonna get together!'

'Kat, it was just a kiss. We're not gonna get together.' Matt said, moving away from the wall.

Mello was actually not sure if he agreed with Matt's words. Yes, it was just a kiss, but it was the best fucking kiss he had ever had, including when he was having sex. Was Matt just a good kisser, or was there the ever illusive 'spark' people always spoke so fondly about? But, even if it was, Matt obviously didn't feel the same.

And he was just being stupid! Just because Matt was a good kisser, and he had been having dreams about him, and in one of those he had said I love you, that didn't mean anything! It's not like they were going to spend the rest of their lives together or anything.

The bell rung, interrupting his thoughts. The last class on a Friday. Finally, it was almost the weekend. Just a boring history lesson to get through.

Matt wasn't in this class. It was just Mello and Kat. And, of course, the rest of the people in the class, including Near. He was in every one of Mello's classes.

An hour and a half later, it was almost time to go. The teacher just gave out the homework and had one last thing to say. 'Don't forget the big test, first thing on Monday!'

'WHAT?!' Mello said, jaw almost on the floor. Weren't they supposed to give notice for big tests?

'I told you last week, Mello. Don't you remember? On Tuesday?'

Mello thought back to that day, and this class. Kat was talking about him and Matt, he was yelling at her, then she started writing notes about him and Matt. Then they spent the rest of the class writing back and forth, so, no, he didn't remember anything about a test.

This meant that he would have to study the whole weekend. Near had had a whole week to prepare, even if he probably didn't do any studying, the little brat.

After lunch Mello went straight to his room to study. Matt was also there, on his computer. 'What are you doing?'

'Hacking competition. Can't talk.'

Mello didn't question it and instantly opened his binder. He looked for his notes and found the paper Kat and him had been writing on.

_You know, I'm thinking about writing a story on Fiction Press about you and Matt. I'll call it 'Frustrated about love'. It will, of course, have to be rated R for the things you guys do after room checks..._

_**You do, and you die!**_

_Oh, is someone annoyed? Or is that sexual frustration? Do I have to draw a very naughty picture?_

_**Kat, I will so enjoy killing you one day!**_

_As long as you do it with Matt. That's the way I want to die, surrounded by cute gay guys. But I guess it won't be surrounded with just two... maybe you can invite some couples you meet at the gay bar you'll work at!_

_**I'm not gay! And I will never work at a gay bar, so just leave it alone!**_

_Fine. Anyway, you seem more worked up than usual. Anything you want to tell me?_

_**Well, I've been having dreams that have been keeping me up. You can call them nightmares. **_

_And is this lack of sleep making it difficult to concentrate?_

_**Fuck, yes! It's so hard!**_

_Is that what Matt said last night?_

_**Kat! You said you gave up!**_

_Come on, Melly-bean, you should know me better than that. Now I can tell Matt that you've been having sex dreams about him!_

_**I never said that!**_

_I can tell these things. Maybe I will teach you the secret one day, young grasshopper._

_**I hate you so much right now.**_

_You love me and you know it. But you love Matt more!_

Mello stopped reading at that point. He should be studying!

He decided to study through the whole night. It would be difficult, but worth it if it meant that he might beet Near for once. Matt also stayed up, doing the hacking thing.

**Ok, so that wasn't the best ending, but it was getting really long! I hope you all liked the kiss scene! Came up for that when I was supposed to be sleeping. Oh well! Kat deserved something like that for all her hard work. And you all deserved it for reading!**


	8. Kiss

**Kiss**

**Disclaimer: In the time since the last chapter, my plan to one day own Death Note was foiled. I'll try it again next week. But right now, I still don't own Death Note.**

**OMG, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! It's just that school just started, and I have writers block, and work wants me to work too much. Like, I just got off, and I was thinking about how I haven't updated in a while, so I decided that I would tonight, no matter what. If it takes me till midnight, then so be it.**

In the morning, Matt and Mello were still up. There were empty energy bottles lying around the room. But they still weren't finished. Kat came to check on them a couple times, bringing food and more energy drinks.

'So, you two must have a lot of sex if you didn't go to sleep and you're still up.'

'I'm studying!' Mello yelled, going back to studying.

'Yes, that is what it appears you are doing. But I knock before coming in, so you would have time...'

'Not having sex! Studying!'

'I'm not studying. I'm hacking.' Matt said, still typing furiously on his keyboard.

At about one in the morning, Matt sat back. 'I did it!'

Mello closed his books about the same time. 'I think I know more about history than the teacher.'

They both started making their way to their beds, but Mello went over to Matt. They were both a little crazy from lack of sleep, so neither thought it strange when Mello kissed Matt goodnight. Also, neither thought it strange when the goodnight kiss lasted for a while.

After about a minute, Mello broke away. 'Goodnight!' And he fell down and went to sleep on the floor. Matt also fell down, but he was close to his bed so he didn't sleep on the floor.

.oOo.

On Sunday morning, they woke up around four in the afternoon. They both went to the cafeteria because they were starving. When they got there, they saw Kat and sat beside her, both not saying a thing since they woke up. But they were both thinking _What a weird dream last night._

Kat didn't question them on their zombie-like appearance. She knew how long it had been since either had slept. When they were finished, they went back to bed.

.oOo.

When the alarm bell went off on Monday, both Matt and Mello got up. They had pretty much caught up on their sleep, but they still didn't say much. They never did in the morning.

They went to class, Mello took his test, they all ate lunch, went to class again, and finally dinner came. After, when they were alone in their rooms, Matt decided to speak up about his dream. 'I dreamt you kissed me.'

Mello dropped his chocolate. 'What?! I had the same dream!'

'You had a dream I kissed you?'

'No, I had a dream that _I_ kissed _you_! We were really tired, and I gave you a goodnight kiss!'

Matt lit up a cigarette. 'You don't think...?'

'No. Impossible.'

'But, you woke up on the ground the next morning, and in my dream you fell asleep on the ground, too.'

'Look, Matt, we didn't kiss in real life. Just drop it. We both had the dream because of Kat's stupid birthday present. We...' Mello let out a sigh. 'We _did_ kiss, didn't we?'

'Yup. But we were both really tired and not in our right minds at the time, so we can just forget it and pretend like it never happened.' Matt said, against his wishes. Ever since they had kissed for Kat, he had been thinking of Mello more and more, and wishing the blond wasn't as straight as he was. But, he had made that clear, so Matt couldn't just start hitting on him.

Mello nodded. He was straight, so that was what he wanted, right? He didn't want to do stuff like that regularly with his best friend. That would be weird and idiotic.

Then why did he feel sad?

The blond made up his mind. His body was pumped full of teenage hormones, so when he had made out with Matt his body wanted more. The last time didn't count, because he could hardly remember it. So, he needed to make out with him one more time, and then all this would stop.

A half-formed plan came to mind. That would have to do. 'But, Matt, we could use it like... practice. Not that you were bad, but there is always room for improvement, right? And who knows how long an opportunity like this will take to come again? It would be like... like...'

'School?' Matt supplied.

'Ya! Just like school! Making out school! We could have tests, and homework, and stuff like that! A learning opportunity!'

Matt nodded. 'Make out school. Ya, that makes sense. So that we don't get rusty or anything.'

'Exactly. So, do you want to?'

'Sure. When?'

Mello pretended to think about it. 'How about, right now?' Then he walked forward and pressed his and Matt's lips together. Matt gave a little gasp, allowing Mello to slip in his tongue and begin to work his magic. About a minute later they parted, and Mello whispered 'That was a pop-quiz.'

Matt smiled. 'Mean teacher. I always give warning to my quizzes and tests. For example, there will be a test in about ten seconds.'

Mello cocked his head to the side and started counting. 'One, two, three, four, fi-gfmp!' He didn't get to finish, because Matt had started kissing him right there. In-between kisses, Mello managed to say, 'That wasn't... ten... seconds.'

'I lied.'

**Ok, that was really short, and I'm sooooo sorry, but I wanted the last line to be 'I lied'. I promise that I won't wait as long for the next chapter, and it will probably be way longer. But I hope you all forgive me, because that was the beginning of Shonen-ai! (And possibly yaoi if I get enough requests, hint hint, nudge nudge) **

**Ok, well, see you all next chapter!**


	9. Together!

**Together!!**

Mello ran his hands in Matt's hair. Was he gay? Or was this just because of stupid hormones? He remembered back to the last time he had kissed Kat. It had been good; she's a talented kisser. But this was so much _better_! Maybe it was because it had a forbidden feeling to go along with the feel of his tongue in his friend's mouth.

But did that mean he was gay? Mello reached up and took off Matt's goggles the next time they parted for air. He stared into green eyes and decided, yes, he was gay.

Damn Kat, she knew him more than he knew himself. Why did she have to be right? And there was no use in hiding it, since she would be able to tell in a second.

Mello pushed Matt down on the red-heads bed. His hand wandered down to the bottom of Matt's shirt.

'Mello, you're so cruel.' Matt stopped his friend, who was disappointed.

'Why am I cruel?'

'You know I'm gay, and you're just toying with me. It's hard to restrain myself. We should stop.'

The blond shook his head. 'I'm not toying with you. I just decided that Kat is right; I'm gay.' He smiled down at his trapped friend. 'If it's ok with you…' He added, suddenly unsure of himself.

Making sure that the blond knew his feelings, Matt pulled him down for another heated kiss.

Of course, the door would pick that second to open.

'Hey, Mello, Matt, I was wondering if...' Kat stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeing the two on the bed. She gave a small squeal. 'Are you two together? Already? I didn't even have to use my plan to get the two of you together! This is great! I can't believe it! Who has the best gaydar?'

Mello rolled off Matt. 'Um... I'm not sure if we're together, actually...' He looked to Matt for an answer.

Matt put his arms around Mello. 'Yes, I think we are.'

With that, Kat turned to leave the two "lovers" by themselves, but then she remembered the reason she had come in the first place. 'Sorry, but I need help with math. Please.'

So for a couple of hours they helped Kat with math. They had to stop when a teacher came in their room and told her to leave, because it would be lights out in a few minutes.

When she and the teacher left, Matt and Mello sat in awkward silence. Mello didn't know if they should sleep in the same bed, or kiss goodnight, or anything. He had never dated a roommate before, since this was his first time dating a guy.

Apparently Matt was having the same problem, because he said, 'So, what do you want to do?'

Mello thought about it for a minute or two. Well, they were now dating, so should they sleep in the same bed? It would be nice, and they had done it before, when the heater was broken.

But who's bed? They were the same size, so it shouldn't make a difference, but for some reason it did. For a second he panicked, thinking that this one decision could decide the whole relationship. He laughed at himself after, realizing that was ridiculous. 'Wanna sleep in my bed?'

Matt smiled. 'To conserve heat, right?' He teased.

In a fake innocent voice, Mello answered. 'Well, of course! Why else?' Then they both broke out in laughter, before crawling into Mello's bed.

Matt gave the blond a peck on the cheek, then rested his head on Mello's shoulder, with his arms around Matt's slender neck. They fell asleep like that, both loving the feeling of the other against them.

.oOo.

They both slept through the alarm clock. When Mello finally woke up, it was ten minutes to when class starts. 'Matt! Get up, we have to get ready!'

The ten minutes was spent in a whirlwind of flying clothes and running. When they were ready they ran to class. They were on time, barely.

Sitting beside Kat, Mello looked around at all the people staring at him and Matt. He was confused for a second, until he realized what must have happened. 'Kat! You told them, didn't you?'

The devious girl smiled. 'Maaaayyyyybbbbeeeee...'

'Kat!!'

'What? They would have found out eventually. I bet you couldn't have kept your hands off him. Now you don't have to worry about someone seeing you make out in the hallway. Or in your room. Or in the bathroom. Or in the...'

'Kat! If you don't shut up right now...' Mello left the threat open.

Matt looked to the blond, eyes wide and slightly wet from tears. 'Mello, you don't want people to know? Are you ashamed of me?' He held the look for a few more seconds - enough time to see Mello's face – before bursting out laughing. 'You fell for it! I can't believe you fell for it!' Now there were real tears in his eyes, but this time from laughing too hard.

Kat was laughing just as hard as Matt. Mello crossed his arms and didn't look at either of them for about ten minutes. Eventually they stopped laughing, but they were both still smiling for a while.

At lunch, they continued teasing. When he was finished eating, Matt went outside for a smoke.

'Soooooo... how was it? How far did you two go? Tell me everything!!' Kat interrogated as soon as Matt was out of earshot.

'We made out and slept in the same bed. That's it.'

Kat was disappointed, obviously. But, she could tell that at the moment something was bothering Mello. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'I know you better than that.' Kat said, smiling.

Mello agreed. 'Fine. He smokes way too much. It's bad for him, and when I kiss him he tastes like smoke! He really should quit.'

'Awww! You're worried about him! You _are_ the seme!'

'What the hell does that have to do with anything?! And do you really think I would be the uke?' Mello kept his voice down because of the topic of conversation, but he wanted to yell.

'You never know. You _are_ kinda girly. I mean, the hair, the chocolate addiction, and your personality. I would have guessed that you were gay even if I _didn't_ have an awesome gaydar!'

'Kat...' Mello warned in a low, dangerous voice.

'Come on! We were dating for who knows how long. It was kinda painfully obvious. I had to make _all_ the first moves, and then you were still reluctant.'

'Maybe I was shy!'

'I don't think _any_one would describe you as shy, Mello.'

Thankfully Mello was saved by the bell, if you consider a quiet albino a bell. 'Mello, I wish to congratulate you on gaining Matt as a significant-other.'

Mello's eyes widened. Surely Near was making fun of him in his own unique way. Near always made fun of him, joking about how he will always be second. But then Mello remembered when Near had been playing a game with Matt. Maybe he liked Matt. That meant that Mello had gotten what Near wanted! That meant that Mello was better than Near!

'Ya, well, I got him, and you can't have him, cause he's mine! Ha! I'm better than you!' So Mello went skipping through the hallways saying in a singsong voice 'I'm better than Near!' over and over.

Kat and Near were left staring at where Mello had left, looking slightly bewildered. Near blinked. 'I wonder if he should see a psychiatrist or something.'

.oOo.

Mello entered his and Matt's room which was smelling slightly like smoke, to find Matt playing a video game.

The blond walked over to his boyfriend and put his arms loosely around the gamer, who totally ignored him and continued playing. 'Maaaatttttttt, why are you ignoring me?'

'I'm not. I'm playing a game.'

'You're ignoring me.' Mello started pouting and left to go sit on his bed. Matt continued playing. Mello's frown got even deeper. 'What if I broke the T.V. What would you do then?' But Mello left before Matt could respond. Of course, Matt was busy killing the last boss, so he probably wasn't going to respond anyway.

'Kat! Matt's ignoring me.' Mello said as he ran up to Kat.

'So get his attention. It shouldn't be hard for you.' Kat said as she was looking through a book she was supposed to have read for tomorrow.

Mello nodded. A plan started forming in his mind.

**Ok, so I'm writing this when I'm sick, so if it makes no sense I'm saying sorry in advance. Anyway, I was gonna try to make it a little longer, but I realized that the next spot that I could stop it would make it way too long, so I just stopped it here. At least it's longer than the last one!**

**And I'm sorry that Mello seems like a total idiot, wanting all of Matt's attention and stuff, but he needs to for the next thing to happen. So, I hope you liked it, and I hope you could understand it. See you next chapter!**


	10. Eaten and Burned

**Eaten and Burned.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I think you all probably know that I don't own Death Note, but just to be sure I wanted to put this, because I felt like it.**

**Ok, so, once again I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update, and I have no excuse, unless you count writer's block an excuse. But, with my writer's blocks, it's usually only for a couple stories. Unfortunately this was one of them. Oh, and by the way, I have decided that I will do an extra chapter at the end. It will be in Kat's POV!!!**

Matt walked into his and Mello's shared room, finding the blond laying on his bed reading a book. The position he was in made Matt glad that he didn't have to hide the fact that he liked him anymore. So he took off his goggles and went over to the other bed, sitting down and putting his hand on the small of Mello's back.

Looking up, Mello smiled and went back to reading.

Matt decided that he would play a game for a while. Going to his side of the room, he checked under his bed, where he usually kept all his games.

It was empty.

'Mello, have you seen my games anywhere? I can't find them.'

'Maaaayyyybbbbbbbeeeee...'

'Mello...'

'As in, maaaayyyybbbbbbbeeeee I got jealous of them, and maaaayyyybbbbbbbeeeee I decided to hide them so you would pay more attention to your boyfriend, and maaaayyyybbbbbbbeeeee I'll give them back if you promise not to play them every second of the day.' Mello rolled over to look Matt in the eye and gave him a small smirk.

'You stole my games?'

Mello just smiled more in response. Matt started feeling his anger rise, but did what he usually did in situations like these; he reached for his smokes. The closest pack was under his pillows, but when he fished under there he found nothing. Quickly checking all the other places he kept cigarettes, he realized they were all empty. 'Did you take my cigs too?'

'Maaaayyyybbbbbbbeeeee...'

Matt glared at the blond for a minute before marching out the door and slamming it as hard as he could.

Mello stayed on his bed for a couple minutes, too stunned to move. The look in Matt's eyes right before he left was almost pure hatred. He hadn't thought it would have made him _that_ angry at him. He hadn't thought Matt could _get_ that angry. Perhaps a little peeved, but then they would make out or something and it would all be better. Obviously he hadn't planned on Matt, _his Matt_, to get that angry over games and smokes.

Once the initial shock wore off, Mello realized that if he didn't do anything, then his relationship might be over before it began. 'Shit.' He muttered before getting off his bed and running out the door.

He looked both ways, but the corridors were completely empty. Mello went back in the room. Matt slept here, so he had to come back _some_ time, and when he did he would find his games and smokes on his bed and a very apologetic-looking Mello with big puppy-dog eyes. He would contemplate taking off his shirt and just wearing his black P.J. bottoms so that it looked like he didn't mean to be half-naked, but it would make the situation better nonetheless. It might even end with them not only making up, but also making out. Mello smiled at the prospect.

Not totally sure when Matt would come back, Mello arranged everything quickly. When he was finished, he lay on his bed in front of a mirror, practicing his pouty faces. When that got boring, he went back to his book.

After a few hours, Mello checked the time. It was almost midnight, and the stupid redhead wasn't back yet! What did he think he was doing? Didn't he know Mello was waiting for him, ready to apologize (possibly for the first time in his life)? Didn't he know that his games and smokes were back and longing to be played?

He had to know. That meant that he didn't care. Maybe he didn't deserve all this. He was just a stupid gamer, why should he get special treatment? Sure, he was the only guy he ever liked, but so what? It was a Friday night, for fuck's sake! He should be out doing something fun, not waiting for his boyfriend to stop PMSing and being an idiot! Mello didn't even know why he was so mad in the first place.

He took all the stuff off Matt's bed and put them back in hiding. He put his P.J. top on and got into bed. It was too late to go out tonight, but he sure would tomorrow! And he would do it without Matt.

Mello still didn't go to sleep for a couple hours, though. His mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kept imagining someone at the door. Eventually he just read his book some more.

.oOo.

Matt's bed didn't look like it was slept in. Mello gave a sorrowful sigh, until he realized what he had done. He quickly got dressed and went for breakfast, but when he got to the cafeteria he thought better of it. He didn't want to see Matt, and, even worse, the fear that he _wouldn't_ see him. Why had he not come back last night? It made no sense. Did something happen to him?

He left to have breakfast at the McDonalds that was fairly close to the school. The greasy food tasted gross, but it was better than the school cafeteria would have been. At least this was only bad for his body, and not his mind.

Mello didn't return to the school the whole day. At about noon he called Kat to come join him. She agreed quickly and met him a little later.

'Melly! Are you ok?' She glomped him as soon as she could.

Struggling in her grasp, Mello finally got out. 'I'm fine, why?'

'Well, I saw that you weren't with Matt this morning and people were saying that they saw Matt pacing around last night and he looked really angry. I assumed you guys broke up. I wanted to call you but I was worried you didn't want company, so I was really happy when you called me.'

'We didn't break up... kinda. We had a fight.' He then told her about everything that happened.

'You idiot. Why would you do that?'

'You're on _his_ side?!' Mello wasn't really mad. It was Kat, after all.

'I'm not on either side. I agree that he shouldn't have gotten _that_ angry, but I still think you're an idiot for taking those things away. Anyway, let's by you some clothes for you to wear when you two make up.'

The rest of the day was spent with the two of them getting Mello clothes that Kat insisted were hot. They consisted of black leather, chains, and studs. Mello had to admit, he didn't mind them, but he doubted he would be able to wear them regularly in Wammy's House.

At the end of the day they went back to Wammy's. Mello went to his room to see if Matt was there, but it was empty. Most of his clothes were gone, along with the games and cigs from the hiding place. Mello briefly wondered where Matt was staying, but hardly let the thought grow before he banished it. He shouldn't care where Matt was sleeping. Matt could be dead for all he cared.

Mello decided to go on the computer before he went to sleep. Within a few minutes he found himself on Dragons of Gyran, fighting everything he could.

.oOo.

Matt woke up, cold. He had a mattress to sleep on, but it was still freezing on the floor.

It was better than his own room.

Near, being Near, was already awake. He had been kind enough to allow Matt to sleep in his room for the past two nights. Matt was still fuming at Mello. His games and cigs were not to be tampered with. How would Mello like it if he stole his precious chocolate? He would yell, and scratch, and cry, and be a total baby. But Matt would say he was sorry and give him back his chocolate. He wouldn't keep hiding it, if for no other reason than fear for his health. Matt had stopped himself from hitting Mello by leaving.

When Matt had knocked at Near's door, he found him awake and playing with his toys. After sitting in silence for a while, Near asked him what had happened, then tried to get him to apologize to Mello. He said that it was stupid to ruin what they had just for this, but Matt knew that Near didn't really care or understand. He was just saying all that to get Matt to leave.

Matt started his robotic movements to get ready for class, when he remembered that he had a class with Mello this morning. Skipping was always an option. But he was practically failing as it was, so maybe he should go and just ignore the blond. That would work. And, if Mello came bagging to take him back (like _that_ would ever happen) then so be it.

As soon as he entered the classroom, he saw Mello sitting beside Greg again. The chocolate addict was clearly annoyed, but still wouldn't let Greg take his spot back on the other side of the room. So, no tearful apology. Matt sat down at Greg's usual seat and began his usual regime of toning out whatever the teacher said.

.oOo.

After sitting with Matt for so long in this class, the hour and a half with Greg was one of the most painful things in the world, up there with being eaten by alligators and being burned alive. Of course, those things usually ended up in death, so talking to Greg was the most painful non-lethal thing in the world. But, glancing at Matt across the room, Mello wondered if perhaps he would rather be burned alive or eaten by alligators.

Not that he missed him or anything! No, he wanted to be eaten by alligators and burned alive because it would be interesting and scientific and a good learning experience. And, Mello added to his thoughts, it would make him better than Near, in a horrible, sadistic way. And what part of Mello wasn't already horrible and sadistic?

At the end of class, Mello realized that he hadn't heard any single word the teacher had said. He blamed it on Greg. He was so distracting, sitting there and being as un-Matt-like as possible. How was he supposed to concentrate with that?

The next class he had with Kat, and no Matt. He was looking forward to it.

'Mello! So, did you make up with Matt?' She asked the instant she saw him.

Mello's hopes that this class was going to be any better were completely washed down the drain. 'No, and I never will! I would rather be burned alive and eaten by alligators, because it would be scientific, and interesting, and better than being in this stupid Wammy's House, with its white walls, and gray floor, and horrible food, and what was I talking about before? Oh ya, being eaten by alligators. I wonder if they chew their food or swallow whole. I should look that up. Why are you laughing? I need chocolate.'

Kat followed behind, howling with laughter. 'Wow, you must be really heart-broken.' She said after she regained the ability to speak.

'What do you mean? Why would I be heart-broken? I've _always_ wanted to try being burned alive or eaten by alligators! Honest!'

'Ya, sure. Look, just tell him that you're sorry. You don't have to mean it, just say it. I'm sure Matt will take you back.'

Mello remained his stubborn self and wouldn't let Kat talk him into talking to Matt.

**Ok, chapter finished! Finally! And, now on to an advertisement. So, if you like stories about gay guys (if you don't, then why the fuck are you reading this?) then you should check out my story on fictionpress called Fruit Salad. It's being written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture, so it will probably have more updates than this, and (look at the name) it has a lot of gay guys in it.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Pweeeease!**


	11. The End

**Finally, finished! My apology for taking so long is at the end of the chapter, so you can see it then!**

Kat didn't want to go for Breakfast. Then, she would have to decide between Matt and Mello. Mello had been her friend for years, but Matt had no other friends. He had Near, but Near couldn't really be considered a friend.

It had been like this for two weeks. They refused to talk to each other, and Kat was always forced to choose. She didn't even think they had looked at each other. Matt was sleeping in Near's room, so they almost never crossed paths.

She wondered what Mello would do if he found out how much time the redhead was spending with Near. He would probably be furious, knowing Mello. She smiled. Maybe that would work...

'Mello! You will never believe what I just found out! I know where Matt's been sleeping!'

'I don't care.'

'He's been sleeping in Near's room.'

She couldn't see Mello's eyes as he replied 'I said I don't care.' and walked away.

She shook her head. She had to get those two back together. Or maybe just make them happy, and not hate each other. She laughed. It was obvious they didn't hate each other, but they were mad.

.oOo.

Mello was doing homework when Kat entered the room. 'Hey, I'm setting you up on a blind date!'

The blond rolled his eyes. 'I don't want to go on...'

'You have to! I'm making you. There are probably a lot of secrets that I know that could really hurt you if they got out. So, I'm gonna get you ready, and when you're on the date, I will be waiting outside of the restaurant, keeping tabs on you, so you don't leave early, ok?'

'Let me guess, is this person male?'

Kat smiled sheepishly. 'Well, you can't expect me to set you up with a girl. I mean, for one, it's me. For two, you just came out of the closet!'

Mello looked at her. 'Matt was an exception. I don't like guys! But, since it's you, I suppose I have to, no matter what.'

Kat's smile went from ear to ear. 'Yup!'

She left, and Mello didn't feel like doing homework anymore. So, he went on Dragons of Gyran. He was just walking around, and then a White Mage came up to him.

_Toys – Hello._

_BestDarkElfEver – What do you want?_

_Toys – I am new at this game, and wish to have a friend. Will you be my friend? I will be very gracious to you._

_BestDarkElfEver – Sure, whatever._

_Toys – Do you have any other friends? Perhaps one that you are currently in a disagreement with?_

Mello lifted an eyebrow. That was a strange question.

_BestDarkElfEver – I don't have any friends like that._

_Toys – I am very sorry if I was intrusive. I just assumed that we were good friends, so that question would be appropriate. If you did have a friend that was subjected to those qualities that I had previously mentioned, and that friend is currently staying in another's room, it might be beneficial to once again become friends with the friend I previously mentioned._

Mello sat back. The things this person was saying sounded just like...

_BestDarkElfEver – Near?_

Without saying another word, Toys turned around and left. Mello grew furious. Near was making fun of him! How could he do such a thing? And how did he know that BestDarkElfEver was him? Did Matt tell him? That must be it. He was too proud to ask Mello directly if he could forgive him, so he made Near do it. Well, since he was that spineless, Mello decided that he would never forgive Matt unless he said he was sorry and kissed his feet.

.oOo.

Kat went through with her blackmail. She dressed Mello up for his blind date in some of the less trashy clothes that he had gotten when they went shopping that one day. She even did his hair. She straightened the ends, so it didn't curl under, and it actually looked pretty cool. The final touch was sunglasses. Mello had to admit, he looked hot. He still did not want to go on a blind date.

Whenever he brought up this topic with Kat, she would just remind him how much time he would have to do if Roger somehow found out about all the things that Mello has done in the past.

'I remember one time when you Super Glued everything in a classroom to the roof. I wonder what Roger would do if he found out…?' (From Because of a Prank. Just thought I would put that in there)

'Alright! I'll go, I'll go. But I won't have fun.' Said the stubborn side of Mello. Even though he was being forced to do something, he would still try his hardest to be the one in charge. Kat just laughed in return.

When she brought him to the restaurant, he took a peak in the window. He saw someone sitting alone, with white hair. It was only then that Mello considered the possibility of his blind date being Near. Kat had always been saying how Mello probably secretly liked him. 'Kat! Who is it?! Is it Near?! Please don't tell me you set me up on a blind date with Near!'

'Melly-Bean, how could I possibly be that cruel? Have more faith in me.'

So, Mello told himself that he should believe her. He really should have more faith than what he currently did. She had been by his side for years, so why would she deliberately hurt him?

He walked in and asked for the table reserved for him. He noticed that the person with white hair was just an old guy. Once he saw who was sitting at the table he was heading to, he remembered why he had no faith in Kat. Because, she was a lying, backstabbing bitch.

'Matt?! What the fuck are you doing here?!'

The redhead in question turned around and saw Mello. 'I should be asking you the same thing! Fuck, I hate Kat.'

Mello nodded and sat down. No doubt, if he left now, he would be doing a years worth of cleaning for punishment from Roger. 'So, I guess you're my blind date. Did she black mail you, too?'

'Ya. Said that she was holding my video-games hostage and would only return them if I went. And, here I am. With the one that stole them in the first place.' There was barely concealed rage in his voice as he added the last part.

'And I'm forced to sit here with a guy that gets pissed off about such little things and then never comes back!' Out of the corner of his eye, Mello saw the waiter walk towards them, but when he saw that they were obviously fighting, he thought better of it and asked another couple if they wanted water.

'Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't want to talk to the person that I wanted to punch! Why would you do something like that, I'm curious. Why couldn't you just say something to me? For a genius, you're really stupid.'

'Well, I'm sorry I'm not as smart as your precious Near. How is he doing, by the way? And, I've been wondering, which of you plays the girl?' Mello said with a venomous sarcasm.

'What the fuck are you talking about, Mello? I haven't done anything with Near. I just had to sleep in his room cause I didn't want to see you.'

Apparently, the waiter thought it would be a good thing to interrupt them here, because they were starting to disturb other customers. 'Hello, there. Have you had a chance to look at the menu?'

Mello turned his glare on the poor man. 'No, I have not had a chance to look at the menu, if you can't tell. I suppose you think we have X-ray vision, because you can clearly see that our menus remain closed. If you are getting complaints from the other customers, then feel free to tell them to wear fucking earplugs!' The unfortunate waiter left without another word.

'Holly shit, Mello. What did you do that for? He has nothing to do with this, he was just doing his job.'

'He shouldn't be interrupting like that! We are obviously having some issues right now, and it's not his business. I'm calling Kat.' He retrieved his phone and dialed said number. 'Kat, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you find this funny?'

'Mel, you two really need to talk. If you don't get back together, then at least become friends again. Remember, the blackmail is still in play.'

Mello swore under his breath and hung up. 'She says we need to talk.'

Matt sighed. 'Alright, talk. Why did you take my smokes and games?'

Mello started fidgeting. 'Well, you see, you were always paying games and smoking. It was getting annoying, and you were spending more time playing than with me, and it felt like when you didn't go on Dragons of Gyran for a long time. So, I thought that if I took those away, then you would spend more time with me.'

'Mel, you really are a selfish bastard.' Matt seemed to think about something for a minute, and then he returned to what he was saying. 'Have I ever told you why I play games so much?' Mello shook his head, so Matt continued. 'Well, when my parents were still alive, I liked playing games, but I didn't do it as much as I do now. When they died, I wanted to take my mind off it, so I played as many games as I could. So, I got used to playing games to get my mind off of things. So, when I started to realize that I liked you, I played games. And, when I started wondering why you would go out with me, I played games.'

'Why I would go out with you? Why would you wonder such a stupid thing?! Because I like you, of course! Wouldn't that be obvious?' Mello was much calmer now. He was actually much calmer than he had been ever since he and Matt had gotten in that fight. So calm that he realized how stupid the fight had been.

It seemed that Matt was realizing the same thing. 'So, are we back together?' he asked hesitantly.

'Yup!' the blond exclaimed.

'In that case, let's ditch this stupid restaurant.' So they left, walking close enough so that no one would notice they were holding hands.

.oOo.

**(Now there will be pretty much exclusively yaoi, just to let everyone know. Don't read if you don't like)**

Mello's hand traveled all the way from the back of Matt's head to the front of his pants. He heard his partner moan into the shared kiss.

They were currently on one of their beds. Which one, Mello was too preoccupied to figure out. The point was, when you put two guys that are dating and have raging teenage hormones and a bed into a blender, you get two hot guys making out on a bed. Also, in such an experiment, cloths are somehow usually subtracted from the reaction. This is precisely what the blond was working towards.

Mello's hand hesitated at the front of Matt's pants, so they detoured to take off the striped garment hiding his chest. Once that was removed, the gamer returned for a level-up in the kissing game. **(OMG, I can't believe I just said that)**

Matt broke the kiss so he could concentrate on undoing the various buttons and zippers on Mello's vest. 'Fuck, where did you get this thing? Next time, buy clothes with easy access!' But, by the time he was finished with the sentence, the vest was off, and Matt's eyes were devouring the smooth planes that made up Mello's chest. As a reward for getting off his shirt, the blond bent and enclosed his lips around the gamer's nipples.

'Mmm, Mel...'

Mello came back up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 'Matt, how far do you wanna go? Cause soon I won't be able to stop.' He started sucking on Matt's neck, feeling that those two seconds was too long for his mouth to be parted from his boyfriend's body.

'If you st-stop, I'm going to kill youuuuuu...' The last word came out as more of a moan than anything, but Mello still got the message. He started undoing Matt's pants, going for the gold. Matt pulled away slightly. 'One sec, just need to get something.' He leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawer. He came back up with a bottle in his hand.

'Matt, why do you have lube in your drawer?'

The redhead smiled. 'Just in case.'

He lay back down, and Mello crawled back on top of him. He took the bottle and put it beside him, making sure to remember exactly where it was. But, before he got to that bottle, he had another job to finish. He continued undoing the gamer's pants, while lightly biting the skin just over them.

Finally he had the annoying garment off, along with the boxers under it, and he could now see all of his boyfriend under the pale light. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some lube out. He slowly slipped one finger in, watching Matt's face to see if he was doing it right. Mello had no experience with guys, so he didn't know. But, Matt gave him a little smile, so Mello added two more fingers.

'Hmmm! Mel...'

Mello took him into his mouth, while still fingering him. He obviously hit Matt's prostate, because he felt him tighten around his fingers and give a slight moan.

Mello felt that Matt was ready for the main course. He heard a slight whimper when he removed his fingers. He figured that he might as well also put some lube on himself, just in case. He bent down and kissed Matt full on the mouth, slipping in his tongue and dancing. He pulled away for a second. 'Ok, I'm gonna put it in.' He hardly waited for Matt's small nod of approval before he plunged into the burning hot hole that sent them both into heaven.

'Mnm! Mello... that feels so good...' Matt moaned as the blond started moving in and out, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. It felt so good, so tight!

He started rubbing Matt's rock hard cock, at the same time hitting his prostate. With the combination of the two pleasures, the gamer writhed under Mello, who bent down to plunge his tongue into the mouth bellow him.

With the combination of Mello's hand on his shaft, and his dick hitting his prostate, Matt didn't think he could last much longer. The feelings were absolutely amazing, much better than what he had imagined before, laying on the floor in Near's room.

Keeping up a steady rhythm, the blond kept moving in and out of his lover. Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer, so with a few last vicious thrusts, he brought both himself and Matt to climax.

'M-Mello!' Matt screamed, white cum exploding onto his chest, while also being filled with Mello's fluids.

Pulling out, the future mafia boss laid down beside the redhead. 'Matt, don't you dare leave me again.'

Matt gave him a long slow kiss. 'I never leave things that I love.'

**Yay! Finally finished! Alright, so I am soooooooo sorry it's been so long sinse I last updated! But seriously, writing that yaoi scene took me a long time. I know it fails miserably and it's really short, but still, I am so out of practice with writing MattxMello yaoi. Now, I mostly write yaoi scenes with my own characters, and it's much easier to keep them in character, because they are my own characters! But still, I am really sorry it took me so long. There is no excuse, even if I could probably think of a bunch XD**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter, which is good, because then I won't feel like I let you guys down again. Thank you all for keeping with me through all this, and hopefully you're not too mad at me for leaving it hanging for so long. I love you all! Please don't hate me!**


End file.
